


кэпостарк в стихах

by C_z



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-07 01:38:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16398950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/C_z/pseuds/C_z
Summary: пост-ВБ





	кэпостарк в стихах

Он любит его, но это не про постель.  
Скорее, про то, как сложно не ждать ответа  
На то, что сам не отправил, хотя хотел.  
Набрасывал сотню раз - всё слова не те,  
А те не выходят ни голосом и ни текстом.

Он любит его взаимно. Здесь не про брак  
(Хорошее дело не называют браком).  
\- Прости. - Он пишет. - Я вёл себя как дурак.  
"Мудак", шепчет внутренний голос. А пусть и так.  
\- Есть вещи важнее. Но нет больней, это правда.

Он любит его, и чёрт бы их всех побрал...  
И чёрт их побрал! Не всех правда, половину.  
Он видел, как в миг один обратились в прах  
Чужие воины, названный его брат  
И те, что уже не раз прикрывали спину.

Он любит его, не задумавшись ни на миг,  
Что там, на другой планете, в секунду эту  
Без крика - без слова даже, какой там крик -  
Тот мог обратиться в такую же кучку пепла.

Он верит в него,  
И поэтому он живой.


End file.
